everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cascata Ancilotto
This OC is a work in progress, please do not touch until further notice. P.S., this OC belongs to BlazingStarfishPotatoes so ask before using. No stealing! Thanks! ;3 P.S.S. IF YOU ARE A GUY DO NOT BE OFFENDED BY CASCATA PLEASE, SHE HAS VERY STRONG OPINIONS THAT THE AUTHOR DOES NOT NECESSARILY AGREE WITH!. Portrayal TBA Character Appearance Cascata has dark hair in a pixie cut that she keeps out of her face with a beret. She has freckles dashed across her face, big blue eyes, and of course her trademark star birthmark. She has light skin and the common dark hair from Italians. Personality Cascata is a feminist and is very outspoken if a girl is treated unfairly. Cascata is not sure when or why she became a feminist but it can be assumed it came to light when she heard she had to have her brothers go questing to get her magic items while she is going to sit at home. She can at times be rude because of her fiery and stubborn nature. When she has an opinion she won't shut up until she's sure everyone has heard it. Cascata is feisty and takes huge risks at times to prove her point on a subject. She has the least amount of self-control and flies off the handle often. Cascata is only truly ''nurturing, kind, patient, and loyal when around her family (her two brothers) or really close friends. She has 'never '''been flirty or romantic before for previously mentioned reasons. She's not extremely social which suits everyone fine because to most it seems like all that can come out of Cascata's mouth is a screamed opinion or argument. Hobbies and Interests Cascata enjoys debate because it is pretty much just an activity where you argue over your opinions. She also enjoys athletic activities such as track and field because she is very competitive and enjoys exercise. She likes hanging out with her two brothers and doing whatever they're doing at the moment. Cascata, surprisingly, loves to collect antiques and has her own place rented out in the antique store where she sells her antiques. She shows off her delicate side through this hobby. Story- The Dancing Water, the Singing Apple, and the Talking Bird Synopsis Go to: www.surlalunefairytales.com/authors/crane/dancingwaters.html Relationship to Story Cascata's story started before she was even born so its a little more confusing. Her mother is the youngest of the three sisters and her father is the king. The story says the other two sisters were jealous when the babies were born so they swapped Cascata, Carmine, and Cameo with puppies and threw them out the window where three fairies came and gave them gifts and a mother deer to raise them. Ever since, Cascata, Carmine, and Cameo have been raised by a doe. Relationships Family Cascata was given to the deer mother from her story at infancy so she never really met her mother and father, but someday she will be reunited with them at the happily ever after of her story. She is extremely close to the other two triplets, Cameo Ancilotto and Carmine Ancilotto because they depend on eachother as a cause of their lack of real parents. Friends TBA Romance Cascata is a somewhat extreme feminist. In her story she must wait at home while her brothers go on adventures and quests to retrieve magical items but Cascata gets left at home to anxiously watch the magic ring for her brothers return. In the end Cascata gets to be the hero. She thinks that she is treated unfairly in her story because she is a girl and would rather be caught dead than date a boy, and she thinks all boys (except her brothers) are sexist. So... no romance for Cascata. Clothes Original Cascata wears a flowy royal blue halter top style dress with black leggings underneath and black buckle boots. Around her neck she wears her treasured golden locket which her mother and father had left with her when the triplets were sent off to their deer mother. Getting Fairest: (TBA) Legacy Day: (TBA) Thronecoming: (TBA) Mirror Beach: (TBA) Winter: (TBA) Quotes TBA Category:Females Category:The Dancing Water, Singing Apple, and Talking Bird Category:BlazingStarfishPotatoes Category:Characters